Cheat and Deceit
by Jack-O-Lanterns Light The Sky
Summary: What were to happen if Hera decided to actually leave Zeus? If she had cheated on him? Zeus, known as one with philandering ways, what will he do, when Hera decides to leave? Will he show he truly loves her, or will his pride get the better of him?


Once the most desired of woman, now the most hated. How was that possible? Zeus never understood how every affair hurt his wife. How every time she discovered he had once again strayed from their marriage vows, it picked a hole in her already chipping heart. He never knew how it would feel to have the same thing done to him. How he would feel once Hera stopped caring, once she stopped asking and demanding that he reveal where he was and whom with. For the first time since the Giant Wars, Zeus felt fear.

Fear at losing his wife, he once again remembered how he had found her during the cessation when all the gods were to recover their fallen and the Giants were to do the same.

At first he thought that maybe she was gathering up the troops to commend them on such a great fight so far, but when he met them at the rendezvous point she wasn't there. He knew she would never run from a fight. She would stay until the last enemy was slain, she would wait and make sure every kill was preformed the exact same way, and that she was their to provide them with the drachmas that would help transport them from the world of the living to the world of the dead. He knew his wife and when he stepped around the tree and didn't see her commanding the troops, when he saw Athena he just knew. He knew that she was hurt somewhere or captured the sky instantly darkened. It always reflected his mood, maybe the others would think he was angry, but all he felt was panic and doom.

He turned around and walked away from the gathered crowd, he needed to find his wife and he would find her, even if it were the last thing he did. He would find his Hera.

Hera tried keeping her eyes open, but the pain in her shoulder did not allow her to think of anything besides pain. Hera was wondering when Thantos would show his face and claim her. But he never came. She closed her eyes if only to escape the pain for a while. As darkness engulfed her she vaguely recalled the distinct smell of an ocean breeze.

Hera opened her eyes to find Oceanus' green eyes staring back at her. He smiled and opened his arms towards her. Hera did not hesitate; she instantly flung herself into her father's embrace. He hugged her and kissed her hair, while she cried and hugged him back. He waited for her sobs to reside, before he spoke to his daughter.

"Hera, you must listen to me. Pay close attention. You make your own choices, but I must heed you for once in your life, do not let your stubborn mind cloud your judgment. I only have a limited amount of time, so what I must tell you, I will say in brief but in the most detail possible. You will lose this war. I do not mean the war you are fighting, you will lose the war you are fighting. Trying to keep that husband of yours faithful, you knew well enough when you married him how he treated Metis, yet you expected him to treat you different. I know that you are in love with him, but daughter realize this, that I never wanted to see you hurt and because I know of the hurt that can be produced when a man or woman cheats in a marriage I strongly advice you to prepare yourself for the turmoil you are about to face. Not just in the actual battle field but in the one right here." He said pointing at her heart.

"I know for a fact my love that you will not leave this man, for he is your undoing. And because of what you stand for but when the time comes you will join me in my new home in the fields. Not Elysium but the ones I used to take you when you were but a child. That is where I reside in my tired state, and that my dear is where you too will come once your time is near. But for now you must fight. I know how hard it is to fight when you are constantly worried about the others on the field, but know this my daughter no matter what critical events happen during this war. One event will change the outcome of the wars, the one in the physical world and the one raging on inside you. Now my daughter you must be on your way for we cannot be together at this time. But I will always be watching over you, and the odds are always in your favor. Now hurry along to finish the job at hand, because I do not wish to see you under these circumstances for quite some time. But I will be visiting you, and soon my dear. You and I have always had a way of communication, now is not the time to sever such a connection. Goodbye my sweet child, I will see you soon, may my presence guide you in whatever it is you decide to do. I will see you soon."

Before Hera had a chance to say a word she was awoken with a start, she could have sworn that no time had passed at all, but the sky had darkened since she first closed her eyes. The pain in her shoulder seemed to have her whole left side of her body numbed because she couldn't feel her shoulder or arm or fingers. Just as she felt the shiver pass from the wind, she knew that it was late, just how late she couldn't tell. She was leaning against a tree and could swear she felt the snowflakes on her eyelashes. They came down a lot faster than she expected and was just about buried and frozen in snow when she heard her name being called somewhere in the distance.

"Hera! Hera, where are you? Hera! Answer me, Hera!"

Hera didn't understand if she was hearing things or if someone was actually calling her name. But what did it matter if she was going to die, might as well be reunited with her father, she didn't fully understand what he meant when he said, that her heart was fighting a war. But she would ask him once she was again in his presence. She let her head fall back against the tree as she heard the leaves rustle and footsteps coming closer to her. She didn't make a noise, until the voice was practically next to her.

"Hera? Hera, where are you?"

She used her right hand and made a grab for the person's foot, she dully felt her finger touch something warm and hairy.

"Hera!"

Zeus almost flinched at the icy touch on his foot, but when he saw it was none other than Hera herself, he felt his heart swell with the love he knew he possessed for her and only her. He crouched down just as her eyes lulled back in her head and she passed out.

Hera tried to focus her eyesight but the bloody snowflakes did not allow her to keep them focused, instead she kept getting blurry reception of her saviors face, before she felt unconsciousness cold and dark grip she could have sworn that the face before her was Zeus.

Zeus carried her towards the medical tent. As she lay in his arms asleep he couldn't help but remember their first night together as husband and wife.

Zeus awoke to find Hera curled into his side. He smiled and pulled her close, She happily sighed in her sleep. He watched the rise and fall of her breasts, and he just realized that they were both married people. Not just any married people but a married couple, one that could not be easily destroyed like the other marriages he was in. He made sure of that; he wanted his mind, body and soul tied to this woman. Which was why he had the Three Fates seal their marriage by uniting the threads. Those that actually showed the golden lifespan of the Gods, Hera never knew of this, and that was his little secret.

Hera snuggled closer, and searched for his heartbeat, with her palm, when she was satisfied that he was with her, she flattened her palm and curled even closer. Zeus knew that the effort had been worth it. He knew that if he had to go over and fight to get Hera, he would gladly do it. Hera was the love of his life; sure he had many loves in his life, but none where as essential to him as the air around him. None but Hera.


End file.
